Fear Garden Parody
by Nocturnal Sleepyhead
Summary: You'd be terrified when you watch the Fear Garden music video, yet you'd be laughing all out when you know how Rin messed her plans up! Still, even parody has its own twist. Rated T for a slight knife-cutting-themed.
1. Chapter I: The Garden

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is a copyrighted work of Yamaha Corporation, including all of the characters mentioned here. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter I: The Garden

"Zzz… Zzz…"

"As you see, there is a town right here- Wait. Who's that?"

"Shhh! Someone's sleeping, Miss! It's Rin. Hahaha…"

The teacher turned to face the students and hit her forehead. "Again? For God's sake, this child… Kagamine!"

"…"

"RIN KAGAMINE!"

The girl woke up. "IS THERE A FIRE!?"

The teacher got angry. "You slept again. As a punishment, you have to write 'I won't sleep as long as school's starting AGAIN' for a hundred times. Outside. Now go."

"What? But, Miss, I-"

"No excuses! Go."

Rin groaned as she walked to the door. "Okay. Fine. I'm sorry, Miss. I'll do it now."

February 1st 2011. It had been three times Rin slept on the class when school is starting. Everyone always asked the same thing: Miku, Teto, Neru, Haku, Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo. Including her own twin brother, Len. Why Rin slept on the class lately was nearly unknown, even by Len himself. Rin always answered she got tons of paperwork, she had to sing for tons of updated songs, and she had to sing for the Append version. Well, actually…

* * *

January 31st 2011. 9 PM. As usual, Len got sleepier and sleepier. 180 degrees different with his twin sister, Rin, who was still energetic to do her activities. Actually, she felt really sleepy inside, but she had tons of work she had to do at that moment.

"Fine. I'll sleep now, Rin. Good night," Len said. He went to his room and slept well.

He never wanted to leave his sister work on her own, yet Rin still forced him to sleep first. After Len went to his room, she felt the urge to check on her garden. Everyone who saw her garden would say it was so wide, wide enough for many people to sleep there. Even wider than the twins' house. Unfortunately, her flowers withered so fast. That was why nobody would come to see her garden. Rin had done everything, since Len never cared so much, but the result stayed the same.

"Why? Why!? Why my flowers never stay like this? Argh. I hope they stay beautiful forever," Rin said angrily. "I bought much fertilizer. I even bought the flower-growing spray but I got nothing!"

Rin looked at the night sky. Her forehead creased, showed that she was thinking very hard. "I think I have to find some kind of flower… A different kind of flower that could stay the same forever. Hm… Five beautiful colored petals. Five… Colored…"

* * *

"Are you done yet?" the teacher asked.

The girl showed her paper with a big grin. "Done, Miss. Plus signature."

The teacher took her paper. "Good. Anyway, may I know why you slept on the class lately?"

Rin looked to the other side. "Um… There were so many updated songs for me to sing. And the Append version also. They kept me up at nights."

The teacher's face seemed pitying her. "That's…such a work. But at least, you have to watch your time. It would affect your grades if you get sick. Anyway, your grades are doing great. So, keep it up, Rin."

"Thanks for the advice, Miss." Rin smiled and went back to the classroom.

 _RIIIIIING._ The break time bell rang through everyone's ears. All of them rushed out from the classrooms. Some had a chat with others, some had lunch together, and some played together. Not like the others, Rin stayed on her classroom to do her works given by her teacher, which should be done when she was outside the class.

Suddenly, a loud girl's voice came from the door. "Rin-chan~ Are you there?"

"KYAA!" Rin shrieked. "Argh, you can just go inside, Miku-nee! What was that for!?"

"I'm sorry. Hehe. By the way, what are you doing? This is lunch break, right?" Miku asked.

"I slept again today."

"Again? AGAIN? You really worked hard for the updated songs, didn't you?" Miku's eyebrow raised.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Yeah, so how am I gonna do? I'm being forced here, you know…"

"Ughhh. _Ganbatte_ , my sister!" Miku showed her puppy eyes while comforting Rin, which made her felt a bit disgusted.

"H-hey! Don't give me that look."

Miku helped Rin to do her works while lunch break was still going. Sometimes Rin used her chance to be given the answers by Miku. It was not that she didn't understand the subject. She was just very lazy to do her school works. Especially if she had to give complete answer. It felt like getting hit by a truck, then being thrown to the space, getting hit again by a meteor, being thrown to the sun, and BOOM, you were burned to death.

Okay. I think that was overly said.

School was finished. Len walked to Rin's classroom and called her. "Rin, let's go home."

"Eh? Don't we have plans with the others?"

"Ah, about that, they can't come up. They have something to do."

"Oh…" Rin was disappointed. "Okay then. Let's go home." She then walked to the door and went home with Len without saying bye to the others.

The next day at school, Rin met her friends to make some plans regarding their holiday. They were very excited to have holiday in their hands. Even so, it was a bad news for Rin. She should be taking care of her garden, yet her friends forced her to come. Rin then promised she would come with them.

"You sure you'd come with us?" Len asked.

"Hmhm. My garden is out of luck. The flowers have withered so fast. I'm getting tired."

"Well, it's a good choice you come with us. Perhaps you could relax a little."

Rin nodded to her twin brother. "Yep."

Teto was having a chat with Rin when suddenly, someone who was in the same class with Teto called her from the door. "Teto! Our homeroom teacher called you! Hurry up to the classroom!"

"Ah, okay! Coming right up! I'm sorry, guys. I have to go back now. Bye!" Teto said then rushed right away to her classroom.

Unfortunately, something fell out from Teto's bag. Rin saw it. Only her. She took it from the floor and it turned out as a magenta-colored nail polish. _I know this nail polish. She must bought it from the shop across the mall,_ she thought.

As the bell rang again, Rin and her friends went separate ways toward their own classroom.

Rin's homeroom teacher gave the students paperwork again. About half an hour later, Rin finished her works, but her friends hadn't finished yet. She was bored. Then she took Teto's nail polish from her bag. She agreed to Teto. That nail polish was so pretty. _No wonder Teto's fingers were very beautiful. Five magenta-colored nails, so tapering, and- Wait. Five… Colored… Like a flower… Ah, what did I just think about?_

"Teto!"

"Ah, Rin! What's wrong?"

"Um, this," Rin said while taking Teto's nail polish, "you dropped this when you were running to your classroom." She gave it to her.

The magenta-haired girl was shocked. "Oh, dear! Thank you very much, Rin! I've been looking for this everywhere in my bag."

"What's wrong if you lose it?" Rin asked curiously.

"I bought this from the shop across the mall. It's so expensive, you know?"

Rin's gaze locked at the nail polish. "Eh, really? No wonder it's so pretty."

"Hmhm! Look at my fingers. The nail polish gives me a glamour aura and our fingers will look very tapering. Try it, Rin!" Teto immediately try the nail polish on Rin's fingernail, followed slightly with "Eh!?" from Rin.

Teto gave a big grin. "Pretty, right?"

Rin looked at her own fingernail. _Flowers… Colorful…_

"Er… Anyway, I have works waiting for me. Bye, Rin!" Teto smiled and ran.

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Rin said.

After school, Rin was looking for Teto to go to the nail polish shop together. Suddenly, she heard Teto's voice, followed with Neru's and Haku's on the other side of the wall.

"Ugh, I hate it. Since the beginning I talked about this nail polish, Rin's gaze was locked but she didn't say anything. I think she did that just to make me happy," Teto said.

"Hm… Perhaps she was jealous of you because you have this expensive nail polish?" Haku asked.

Neru said while playing with her phone, "But are you guys sure she was just acting all along? Doesn't her gaze always locked when there's something she likes?"

"But she would talk about it all day long! It happened when she found her favorite _anime_ , right?" Teto shouted.

"Well, you're right, though. Perhaps there's something going on in her head like Miku-nee said. She also hates it, though," Neru said.

Haku nodded. "Miku also told me that. Fortunately, she found your nail polish anyway. What if she didn't?"

Teto laughed. "Oh, guys, I don't care! I can buy it again."

On the other side, Rin was shocked to hear that. She doubt her friends would talk on her back like this, but what she heard is what she heard. _They… Why they think like that about me? They don't even care about me,_ she thought to herself, feeling disappointed of her friends.

 _I'll take their hands and arms. I'll plant them in my flower pots as beautiful and special flowers. I won't ever care about them anymore._


	2. Chapter II: Oops! Wrong Target

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is a copyrighted work of Yamaha Corporation, including all of the characters mentioned here. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter II: Oops! Wrong Target

Weekends came up. Rin had planned something for her first target: Teto.

Teto's phone rang. "Teto Kasane. What's up?"

"Hello, Teto. It's me, Rin! Um, I'd like to go to the mall. You want to go with me?"

"I'd love to but I think I can't… Sorry," Teto answered on the phone.

Both Rin and Teto were disappointed. "That's okay, though. You have works to do?"

"Well, I have photo shoots for my songs in the studio this afternoon. Maybe at 2."

"Hm… Okay then. Good luck! Bye!" Rin said hanging up the phone.

Rin had prepared her weapon: a small knife. It was small, yet it would cause a big trouble. Then she went to Teto's studio at 3 PM. She still remembered the way to the studio since Teto went there with Rin once. With a black outfit and a mask, Rin's identity was still unknown. She went to Teto's room and found her washing her makeups out – perhaps because her job was finished already. Rin took her small knife and got in the room.

" _Watashi Kasane Territory…"_ Teto sang cheerfully.

Rin said with a low voice, "I'll kill you and I'll take your useless arm… Prepare for your death!" Then she shouted when she swung her knife exactly to Teto's back, "HIAAAAAAAH!"

 _SLASH!_

Rin smiled when Teto's hair got on her face.

Wait, hair?

She successfully cut her… one of her twintails.

"M-m-my… h-h-ha-hair…"

Rin felt guilty. "S-s-sorry! I-I've cut the wrong target!"

"You… you… YOU!" Teto got up from her chair. "HOW DARE YOU CUT MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" She walked to the person guilty for her hair while the other twintail transformed into a furious drill. _ZIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG!_

"NO! WAIT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DON'T DRILL THROUGH MY STOMACH!"

"YOU HAVE WRECKED MY PRECIOUS TWINTAIL! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T! OH, MY GOD, JESUS CHRIST AND HOLY MARY, SAINT JOSEPH, THE HOLY ANGELS, AND THE HOLY SPIRIT, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THE DEMON'S GRASP!"

They were going around in circles. None of them stopped or defended themselves. Just running around in circles and yelled at each other. Perhaps if we were there, our body would have cracked like glass being affected by a high vibration of voice.

Then Rin stopped and prepared her knife to stab Teto.

 **\- Knife's POV –**

When Rin were going around in circles, the knife was very tired because Rin took him with her while running. Suddenly, he was terrified because Rin took him to stab Teto. No, not because he was scared to kill someone, but because he was scared of Teto's hair drill.

The drill said to the knife, "Hello, sweet young boy. Come to your mama."

The knife answered, "YOU'RE NOT MY MAMA, YOU LIAR! YOU'RE JUST A KILLER DRILL!"

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! TASTE YOUR MAMA'S KINDNESS NOW! MUAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOO!" the knife shouted.

 _Goodbye, my beloved knife-friends… Especially my master. I will always love you guys._ Sayonara _, everyoneeee~_

 **\- Normal POV -**

"EAT THIS!" Rin shouted and took her knife out.

 _ZIIIIINGGGGG!_ Rin's knife was dead by the time Teto's hair drilled through it.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAT!?"

Teto showed a smiling dark face. "Happy enough?"

"I'M SORRY. I'M SO SO SO SORRY."

"Now you're the one left, mysterious person… Hahaha... MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"R-R-RUUUUUUNNNNN!" Rin rushed out from the studio directly to her house to put her dead knife in the kitchen. She was terrified.

Len who was just going downstairs was shocked to see his twin sister panting so hard. "Whoa, Rin? You okay? What happened?"

"Chased by… *pant* a furious drill…"

"Huh? Furious drill?" Len asked curiously.

"Just… *pant* leave it alone. Haha…" Rin answered with a creepy laugh while going upstairs to her room.

 _I've chosen the wrong target,_ she thought.

* * *

8 PM. Rin woke up on her bed alone. She got out and found no existence beside her. "Len?"

Len was downstairs. "Yeah?"

"Neat outfit. Where are you going to?"

"Kaito-nii's. I heard there's something going on with Teto."

"Oh," Rin looked at her knife, "what happened?"

Len stared at his twin sister. "Dunno. You seem like you've known this."

"What? No, I don't."

"How come you're not surprised?"

Rin looked at the ceiling. "Perhaps because we're twins? Telepathy or something, when you heard the news?"

"Hm… Could be, though," Len shrugged.

"When will you back home?"

"Around 10. We'll just check on Teto's condition."

Rin was confused, followed by a slight angry. "Why nobody invites me over? You could just wake me up."

Len's turn to be confused. "Huh? Miku-nee said you had works to do. It should be better not to bother you anyway."

"But I also care for my fr-"

 _Friends, huh?_

"What? For my what?"

Rin shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just tired. I'll just go back to sleep. Tell Miku-nee thanks for me."

"Just tell her by phone. She's not coming to Kaito-nii's tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"She told us that she has something to do," Len answered.

Rin smirked and murmured, "Everyone is busy with themselves."

"I'm going now. Bye, Rin," Len opened the door.

"Hmhm. Be careful," Rin said. Then she went to the kitchen again, took another small knife, and smirked. _This time I won't mess it up!_

She prepared herself with the same black outfit. After verifying that Len had gone long, she went out and rushed to Miku's house immediately.

Len was right. Miku was home alone. But the odd thing was, that Miku wore a cute frilly dress. Well, she had _something_ to do, though, but was it really important to wear the frilly dress? It was more like she would attend someone's birthday party…at 9 PM. Or a private night time, such as…

M-more importantly, that was the right time for Rin to sneak out. The door wasn't locked meaning that Miku was expecting someone to come. Rin walked slowly to her room, preparing her knife. She opened the door slowly and swung her knife again to stab her back.

"Kaito, is that-"

 _SLASH!_

 _I got it, yes, I got it!_

Rin successfully cut Miku's frilly dress on the bottom part, showing a bit of her underwear.

Both of them froze.

"P-p-pe… PERVERT!" Miku yelled.

 _Crap! Not again!_ "I'M SO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CUT YOUR…DRESS!"

Miku took one of her pillows. "EAT THIS! EAT THIS, YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU CUT MY DRESS LIKE THAT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"LIAR, LIAR, LIAR!"

"STOOOOOPPPP! SPARE ME PLEASE! ARGH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

They went around in circles. Again.

Unfortunately, Miku took her phone and called Kaito. "Kaito! Come to my home now! Please hurry! There's a pervert sneaking through my home!"

"Damn it! This is bad!" Rin shouted to herself. She used the chance to throw a blanket to Miku's face and ran away from her house.

 _This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! What will happen if I get caught!?_

Rin ran in a flash toward her home. Her safe _home_. She hoped she didn't meet anyone or else, she would have to kill anyone who got in her way. But, yes. She collided with someone. Someone she thought she wouldn't have to meet, or kill.

Who else would it be other than her own twin brother?


	3. Chapter III: Dream

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is a copyrighted work of Yamaha Corporation, including all of the characters mentioned here. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter III: Dream

Kaito rushed into Miku's room. "Miku! Are you okay!?"

Miku was relieved to see the blue-haired guy. "Kaito! H-he ran away! I was so scared…" She almost cried.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe now," Kaito said while hugging her.

Teto rushed into the room too. "Miku-nee, you're okay!? Whoa. What's with the frilly dress? Moreover it's torn apart."

Kaito immediately looked at the torn-apart-dress. Blushed right after.

 _SLAP!_ "Don't look, you pervert!"

Haku and Neru said at the same time, "Ouch. That hurts."

* * *

Len stood there without saying anything. This might be a good chance for Rin to…do something to him. She drew her knife and swung it to Len. _I'm sorry, Len._

Suddenly, Len grabbed her knife. Rin was having a hard time on pushing her knife to stab him. Both of them were holding Rin back: Len's grasp and Rin's weak heart. Nevertheless, Rin forced her arm to swing more, slashing Len's arm a little. He shouted in pain, but her heart shouted more in sorrow. Abandoning her weak heart, Rin tried to swing the knife once more. She had to do it, for her own sake, and for his sake. But…

"RIN!"

She stopped.

"I… I know it's you, Rin! I-I know… So, please. Stop this…"

She didn't know what to do. Her grasp on the knife got weaker.

Len tried to kneel. "Stop this. Please… I'm begging you…" He then took her mask and the knife from Rin's hand, followed by her falling down to her knees.

"Why?" she cried. "Why is this happening to me? Why everyone left me behind? Th-they talked on my back… They… They never cared about me! It's all lies… It's all lies!"

Len hugged her tightly. "Why did you think like that, Rin? You of all people should know already. I'm here for you. Always here for you."

She froze. "Thank you, Len… Thank you…"

"You're welcome," he smiled, which turned to a smirk.

Then everything went black.

* * *

February 4th 2011. 6 AM. Rin woke up on her bed. "Wha-" Then she remembered about something. "L-LEN!"

Len groaned beside her. "Argh… What, Rin?"

"Are you hurt? Are you wounded!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?"

Rin was confused. "D-didn't I cut your arm or something?"

"Cut my arm? Argh. Go back to sleep. You had a bad dream."

"A dream…?" Rin seemed relieved to hear that. "Ah. So it was just a dream. I'm glad. Hey, Len."

Len groaned again. "What?"

"I'm thinking of burning my garden."

"B-b-burn your garden? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yep! All of it! And no, I'm fine and cheerful as ever. This is my final decision. Anyway, my back hurts a bit somehow. Maybe I should go back to sleep."

Len shrugged. "Well, yeah, I guess you're fine. Just sleep already."

He smiled to himself while grabbing his wounded arm and looked at the knife he had hidden.

 _Glad I stabbed you yesterday._


End file.
